Mobile devices, such as cell phones, are typically carried by a user in a vehicle. Such cell phones can be placed on seats or dashboards while driving. Movement of the vehicle can cause the cell phones to move, causing damage to the cell phone and/or distracting the driver. The development of cell phone and auto accessories is an ongoing endeavor.
Reference will now be made to the exemplary embodiments illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.